The NMR Facility for Biomedical Research provides staff, laboratories and the most advanced NMR instrumentation for the use of scientists engaged in health-related research. Users are primarily in the Pittsburgh area, but come from other major laboratories on the East Coast also. The prime instrument is a 250 MHz high resolution spectrometer interfaced with a Sigma 5 computer offering high sensitivity and multinuclear capabilities. A program of core research is carried on with two major thrusts: (1) instrument development; (2) application of NMR to chemical and biomedical problems. The biochemical problems center on interactions of peptides with proteins and on the conformations of biomolecules.